1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a computer architecture with multiple operating systems (OS) using a common disc partition and a method for the same, and more particularly, to a computer architecture having a first operating system and a second operating system, in which the second operating system is stored in a file system of the first operating system and the second operating system can be installed in a RAM disc for execution via a basic input/output system (BIOS). Thus, the first and second operating systems can use the same disc partition of a storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Since operating systems were developed, Linux operating system and Windows operating system have become the main streams of the operating systems. Regarding Linux operating system, it was issued in the autumn of 1990. Because the development of Linux operating system is later than that of Window operating system, there are still a lot of problems existing in Linux operating system that need to be overcome. For example, Linux operating system is short for various program libraries for product development, drivers for peripheral devices, man-machine interfaces, related software and so forth. Thus, the universality and compatibility of Linux operating system for existent chips and platforms are not sufficient. Hence, developing Linux related technologies needs a lot of time for fumble and cost for redevelopment.
As for Windows operating system, it was developed by the greatest software company, Microsoft Company. Hence, Windows operating system has various program libraries, drivers for peripheral devices, man-machine interfaces and related software. It can well support all kinds of chips or platforms almost. Besides, Windows operating system can be arranged, managed and used easily. It can also provide reliability and compatibility at enterprise level. One can easily built up a dynamical enterprise network and an Internet web site, use program servers integratedly and lower the cost for software support.
Although Windows operating system can provide abundant system resources, it increases the burden of computer systems. When a computer is turned on to activate Window operating system installed therein, it needs to consume a lot of time for activation of Window operating system. On the contrary, if Linux operating system is used, the computer only needs to install the kernel of Linux operating system and some necessary programs of the user end. Thus, Linux operating system can be activated faster that Windows operating system.
In general, Linux operating system and Windows operating system use different kinds of file systems. Windows operating system uses the file system complied with FAT32 standard, while Linux operating system uses the file system complied with ext2 standard. If one wants to install these two operating systems in the same storage device, he needs to divide the storage space of the storage device into two different partitions in advance. Then, he needs to format these two disc partitions respectively according to two different file systems, i.e. FAT32 file system and ext2 file system. Lastly, he can install Linux operating system and Windows operating system respectively into suitable disc partitions. After one installs Linux operating system and Windows operating system, he can further install software related respectively to these two operating systems into these two disc partitions.
When one of these two installed operating systems is used, the other one becomes unavailable. Meantime, the storage space of the disc partition for the other operating system also becomes unavailable. That is a waste. Furthermore, the same application programs may be reinstalled into these two different disc partitions. That wastes the system resource. Hence, how to make these two operating systems exist in the same disc partition and keep them functioning well is a task that should be dealt with.
All data need to be stored in the storage device. Operating systems are not an exception. When an operating system and its related data are used, they should be loaded into a memory unit from the storage device for execution. However, sometimes the loaded program is too large or too many programs are loaded and the capacity of the memory unit is not sufficient. In order to solve this problem, a common method is to use a part of the storage space of the storage device to store the excess portion, which is usually some programs not in working status or some data that doesn't need to be accessed temporarily. When the host computer needs to deal with these data or run these programs, it will load these data or programs into the memory unit and move other data or programs that do not need to be used temporarily from the memory unit back to the storage device. This operation is called “swapping”. However, if the capacity of the memory unit is too small, the host computer should transfer the data or programs between the storage device, e.g. hard disk, and the memory unit frequently. That lowers the execution efficiency greatly.
With the progress of information technologies, the capacity of the memory units is effectively increased. That makes the execution efficiency of computer systems increase unceasingly. For this sake, a concept of random access memory (RAM) disks was proposed. It suggests using partial memory of a RAM to form a virtual disc device. By using the feature that the access speed of the RAM is much faster than that of a hard disc, the data or programs accessed frequently can be loaded to the virtual disc device to increase the execution efficiency.
Therefore, how to provide a computer architecture with multiple operating systems (OS) using a common disc partition and a method for the same to remove the drawbacks of the prior art has been desired for a long time. In view of the research, development and practical sale experiences of the related products for many years, the inventor of the present invention sought to improve the prior art. Via inventor's professional knowledge and his research, design and case study in many ways, the inventor finally proposes a computer architecture and a method thereof. Via the present invention, one doesn't need to divide the memory of a disc device (e.g. hard disc) into two disc partitions to install two different operating systems. The present invention can make two different operating systems use the same disc partition and keep them functioning well. Furthermore, the present invention uses a virtual disc device to increase the execution speed and is capable of making two different operating systems able to use the system resources of each other via an interface unit. Thus, using the present invention can remove the drawbacks of the prior art indeed.